All That's Missing Is The Bow
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [YYxY][Fluffy for once...] All they want for Christmas is each other... and maybe a big red bow.
1. All That's Missing is the Bow

(Okies, I've been finally in the holiday mood, so I'm reposting this now.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't the song "My Only Wish" by Britney Spears. Yes, I hate her too, but I like the lyrics and it goes good with my story.  
  
Y-n-Y: I decided to do a quick Christmas fic. I'm Jewish, but, hey, it's the holiday season right? Anyways. It's another YY/Y and I hope you guys like it!  
  
Yuugi: ::poke poke:: hey! you forgot to mention you don't own us.  
  
Y-n-Y: Yeah, yeah, I don't own you, okay?  
  
All That's Missing Is The Bow  
  
My Only Wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
**Last night I took a walk in the snow  
  
**Couples holding hands, places to go  
  
Yuugi, bundled in his coat walked alone in the snow. /It will be a lonely Christmas for me again./ He eyed a couple walking hand in hand on the other side of the street. Jealousy flooded his senses. /It's not fair. They have each other. I bet that they're going home to sleep by the fire./ He jammed his hands in his pockets.  
  
**Seems like everyone but me is in love  
  
**Santa can you hear me  
  
The small boy thought of his friends. /Heh, I bet Bakura is driving Ryou nuts. Bakura doesn't have one holiday bone in his body./ He imagined Ryou decorating their tree while Bakura would be trying to light it on fire. He smiled bitterly. /Jounouchi and Seto probably arguing about who gets to put the star on the tree. Malik and Marik are trying to figure out how to booby- trap my and Ryou's presents so they can take our Sennen Items when we die./  
  
He looked at the sky. /Everyone but me has someone they can be with, someone to love./ It's not like he didn't have someone to love, but he couldn't tell him. /Santa can you hear me?/  
  
**I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss  
  
**I sent it off, and just said this  
  
Yuugi made his way home. //Aibou? Is that you?// Yami was in the kitchen and so Yuugi decided to avoid the spirit. /Yes. I'm going upstairs./ He closed their mental link. Yuugi felt the surprise Yami had when he did that. He got out a piece of paper and pencil. Then proceeded to do something he hadn't done since he was a small child.  
  
He wrote a letter to Santa.  
  
**I know exactly what I want this year  
  
**Santa can you hear me  
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I know what I want for Christmas. I want the love of Yami. I know it's wrong to force someone to love, but even if I learn his love for me is in a brotherly like fashion I will be content. Or at the very least, I wish for the courage to tell him how I feel. I love him so much that it hurts just to think about it. Please, Santa, hear my wish.  
  
**I want my baby, baby  
  
**I want someone to love me  
  
**And someone to hold  
  
**Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
  
**He'll be on my own and a big red bow  
  
I just want someone to love me. To hold me and I him. I want to hold Yami. I want him to be mine. Having his love would be like having the whole world in s box with a big red bow.  
  
**Santa can you hear me?  
  
**I have been so good this year  
  
**And all I want is one thing  
  
**Tell me my true love is here  
  
I have never asked for much. I have always been good and I've respected my elders. All I want is this one thing. I want Yami.  
  
**He's all I want, just for me  
  
**Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
**I'll be waiting here  
  
**Santa that's my only wish this year  
  
That's all. Him waiting for me Christmas morning, under the tree. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here waiting for my wish to come true. Please, Santa, I love him.  
  
**Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
  
**Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
  
Christmas Eve. Yuugi looked at his clock. It's 11pm and he haven't heard anything yet. /I wonder if I should go downstairs and see. Or would that be wrong?/  
  
**'Cause I heard that you're comin' to town  
  
**Santa can you hear me  
  
He had often wondered how Santa could travel everywhere in one night. /You must hear me./  
  
**I really hope that you're on your way  
  
**With something special for me in your sleigh  
  
Yuugi used to think that Domino was so small that Santa would pass them. /But you can't this year. Your sleigh holds my heart. My love is on the line./  
  
**Oh please make my wish come true  
  
**Santa can you hear me  
  
He put the pen down and looked through his window at the stars. /I just want my one wish to come true./  
  
**I want my baby, baby  
  
**I want someone to love me  
  
**And someone to hold  
  
**Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
  
**We'll be all alone under the mistletoe  
  
Yami imagined Christmas morning with Yuugi. Telling each other how they love the other. Holding tightly together, afraid to let go. Yuugi would point out the mistletoe and by tradition, Yami would be forced to kiss his aibou. //I wish.//  
  
**Santa can you hear me?  
  
**I have been so good this year  
  
**And all I want is one thing  
  
**Tell me my true love is here  
  
He had learned of this holiday from Yuugi and found very much to his liking. Yuugi had explained it as a time of love and happiness. But Yami had noticed a spark of sadness in his aibou's face.  
  
Yami decided it was time. The only gift he wanted was the courage to tell Yuugi. And if by some miracle, that he would love Yami, too.  
  
**He's all I want, just for me  
  
**Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
**I'll be waiting here  
  
**Santa that's my only wish this year  
  
He sat near the Christmas tree and waited for Yuugi to return downstairs.  
  
Yami paced back and forth. The minutes ticked by, so he decided not to waste time and write a letter to Yuugi. //How do I start it?//  
  
**I hope my letter reaches you in time  
  
**Bring me a love, I can call all mine  
  
**'Cause I have been so good this year  
  
**Can't be alone, under the mistletoe  
  
**He's all I want and a big red bow  
  
To Yuugi,  
  
I don't know how to quite say what I want to you, but I'll try and I hope you'll be able to forgive me if I've offended you.  
  
I guess the simplest way to say it is: I love you. It's been so long since I've been able to tell someone that. I've be alone for a long time. I don't want to be alone anymore.  
  
You've told me that Christmas is a time of love and happiness. Nothing would make me more happier than loving you and you loving me.  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Yami  
  
Another vision crossed Yami's mind. Yuugi sat next to him wearing a big red bow on his head. Yami laughed at the though and folded his letter, determined to give it to his aibou.  
  
**Santa can you hear me?  
  
**I have been so good this year  
  
**And all I want is one thing  
  
**Tell me my true love is here  
  
AN: Good? Bad? Don't worry this is just the first chapter! This will only be a two-parter, so you can guess what's gonna happen next. Please review ^___^ 


	2. The Present Only A Heart Can Give

Y-n-Y: ^__^ yay!! Last chappie!!  
  
NEW RESPONSES:  
  
Dagger5: Yeah, I like these lyrics, too... just wish someone else was singing them...  
  
raven: I'm glad you like it so much ^^  
  
Kurai Kaiba: Thankies ^^  
  
Titanicbabe: It wasn't that much of  
  
Sherry-chan: Lol... you scare me sometimes .  
  
OLD RESPONSES:  
  
To abandoned.abhorrence: Yep! You're the first to vote! And thanks, too!  
  
To MOONLIGHT: Why does everybody cry? I dun get it... there were at least 15 reviews in "Breaking Barriers" where people cried... Are my stories really sad? ::hands out Kleenex::  
  
To Shenya: Yeah, I've been reading a lot of x-mas fics that are fluffy, so I figured I might as well write one too...  
  
To Crossover Authoress: ^__^V  
  
To Silver Dragon: Yay! You read this story! I'm glad you like it!  
  
To Neko Oni: ^_^ I'm drawing a piccy with Yuugi and guess what? He has a red bow on his head. I also drew one of Yuugi hugging Yami!! I wish I had a scanner, then I'd post 'em on mediaminer.org...  
  
To loanshark: Yay! You this story, too! *__*  
  
To Melody Hoshi Sugar: ::nods:: yes... ::pictures Yami and Yuugi cuddling:: very cute...  
  
To Wingstar: XD Now that I'm thinking about it... almost all the presents I wrapped have red bows on 'em!  
  
To Hayley: Thanks for your review ^.^V  
  
To Synchronized Love: ^_____^ Yay! Dang a lot of people who read "Breaking Barriers" are reading this, too. I'm surprised!  
  
To (someone without a name): Eee! Another review ^___________________^  
  
To pixie stix: ::nods and drools:: ...yeah...cute...  
  
To Cat: ^_^ I love reviews!!!!  
  
To KawaiiBlackMoon: I love Rakuen! I also like Shuffle and Wild Drive, too. Have you heard the new songs Warriors and Afureru Yuujyou Ga Tomachinai? They're great, too! O_O Joe the Dog?!! XDD  
  
To Princess Strewberry: ^________^;;;;  
  
To Kirei Tsuki: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
To KawaiiShinigami: ^_^V @ cyuuute  
  
To Ani-Collgirl: ::nod:: I love fluffiness too! n_n  
  
To Dragon C. Chan: ^.^ thanx for your review!  
  
To Alexi: Yes yes!! Right! Fluff! ::more silence:: uh... never mind me! ^.^;;  
  
Y-n-Y: ^___^ finally, I've finished the last chapter!  
  
Yuugi: So that means you're gonna start working on your songfic right?  
  
Y-n-Y: ::nods:: Yep! I just need the duel scene (ahem!) then it will be completed!  
  
Yuugi: Yay!  
  
Yami: What's he so happy about?  
  
Y-n-Y: Because you and him are gonna be in another fanfic.  
  
Yami: So we get to be puppets in your dreamland?  
  
Y-n-Y: Why are you complaining? You get Yuugi. ¬_¬  
  
Yami: Eep!  
  
Y-n-Y: Anyway! Here's the last bit! I hope you enjoy it! OMG! I actually named my own chapter! And it sounds good too.  
  
The Present Only A Heart Can Give  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yami looked at the clock. //Twelve AM. It's Christmas now.// He clutched the letter in his hand. //Now or never.//  
  
He walked up the stairs to Yuugi's room and knocked on the door. "Yuugi?" he called. No reply. He opened the door and saw Yuugi sleeping peacefully on his bed. //Well, I guess I'll have to wait until you wake up.// Yami sat at the desk and watched over his aibou. He noticed paper on the desk and found it odd. //Yuugi's off of school right now, he shouldn't have any homework.//  
  
He picked up the piece of paper and started reading. Soon he realized why Yuugi avoided him when he returned from his walk. //He loves me.// A huge knot inside Yami undid and he felt himself sigh. //Nothing to worry about now.//  
  
Yuugi shifted slightly and Yami put the letter down. He sat next to his love on the bed and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Yami...?"  
  
"I'm right here, hikari."  
  
"Love... you..." Yuugi nuzzled Yami's hand.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. Yuugi became silent again. The Pharaoh shook his head. //He's half-asleep. He doesn't know what he's saying.// He didn't believe it because of the letter, but he wanted to tell Yuugi at the right time, not through some sleepy haze. Yami slid into bed next to his aibou and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke the next morning feeling warmth on his lips. //What?// He opened his eyes and saw Yuugi's face close to his. //Yuugi's kissing me!// The moment was spoiled when Yuugi's eyes shot open. "Oh! Yami! I'm... sorry!" He looked frightened.  
  
"It's okay, mou hitori no ore." Yami reassured him.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Yami captured Yuugi's lips in a kiss. The parted slowly. "Meaning I love you." The small boy's eyes widened. He threw his arms around Yami's neck and started crying. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Santa gave me my present!" Yami understood. "He gave me you."  
  
They kissed once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They woke up together (with their clothes on!), later that Christmas afternoon. "Merry Christmas, Yami."  
  
"Merry Christmas, aibou."  
  
Yuugi started to get out of bed, but Yami held on to him. "I wanna go open my presents, Yami."  
  
"What's the hurry? They're not going anywhere."  
  
Yuugi pouted. "Why, are YOU going somewhere?"  
  
"Good point. But right now you are extremely comfortable." Yami nuzzled Yuugi's neck, then started kissing it. "And extremely sweet."  
  
Yuugi giggled. "C'mon, Yami! I wanna see my presents?"  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"Please, Yami?"  
  
//Those eyes. They could make even Malik's heart melt.// "Fine." Yami reluctantly let go of Yuugi and they got out of bed.  
  
They went downstairs and Yami watched as Yuugi excitedly opened his presents. "Yami, aren't you gonna open yours?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Yes, aibou." He sat next to Yuugi and started to take off his shirt.  
  
"Y-yami?"  
  
He silenced the boy with a kiss. Yuugi responded immediately and began to start taking off Yami's shirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yuugi made it up to their bedroom before anymore articles of clothing were removed. The next hour or so passed through Yami and Yuugi like a dream that had finally come true.  
  
"When are you gonna open your presents, Yami?"  
  
Yami smiled and kissed his nose. "I have my present right here in my arms. All that's missing is the bow."  
  
~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: There, it's done. And before Christmas I might add.  
  
Yuugi: Hey, Yami! You should watch what you walk under.  
  
Yami: Why? ::looks up::  
  
Yuugi: ::kisses Yami::  
  
Yami: Ahh! So that's why Seto and Jou kissed. I thought they had gone insane. I thought they were actually going out.  
  
Y-n-Y & Yuugi: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Y-n-Y: Um... Yami? They ARE going out.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Yuugi: Anyway! Review please? ::puppy dog eyes:: Y-n-Y will be really happy if you do! 


End file.
